


Time and Space

by kai_bird



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Also if anyone has a better title for this please tell me, Alternate Universe, I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing with this, It'll be an adventure for all of us I guess, PP never happened, haha this was a mistake, it's weird and complicated but y'know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_bird/pseuds/kai_bird
Summary: In a final battle against Plasmius, Phantom is not able to defeat him without sacrificing himself as well. He thinks it's all over until he awakens in the Citadel.





	1. Prologue

With the sort of life that he lived, Daniel Fenton was lucky to make it until he was twenty-four years old. Ten years almost to the day since the accident that had given him his powers, Phantom had fallen in battle against his greatest enemy, Plasmius. Danny knew from the start that this fight would not end as usual. Vlad seemed to be in a complete mindless, almost animalistic, rage this time for some reason. After hours of fighting, Danny was aware this had to be finished soon by one of them and he'd much rather it be him. In a final act of self sacrifice he brought the conflict to an end, taking Vlad down with him.

Nearly a week later, family and friends attended Daniel Fenton's funeral and Amity Park mourned the loss of it's greatest hero.

With their protector gone, Amity Park surprisingly did not see anymore ghost attacks. Although if there were any spectral visitors in town, who could stop them? The Fentons rarely left their home for weeks, the Red Huntress was nowhere to be seen, and even the others that could be seen helping Phantom from time to time were almost as reclusive as the Fentons themselves. The town seemed as if ghosts had never even existed there. Who knew that the loss of one person could instantly change an entire town?

Even so, life went on in little Amity Park, Illinois.

\--

When Danny opened his eyes, he didn't know how to feel. He knew he had died. In that final battle, he had accepted his fate as brought down Vlad. So, it was safe to say he was surprised to find himself come back. What perplexed him the most about the situation was that instead of staring into the eternal swirling green of the Ghost Zone, he was looking up at what he recognized to be the ceiling of Clockwork's Citadel and felt like he was laying in a soft bed.

"You've awoken." Danny heard Clockwork's voice from beside him. He looked towards the sound and sure enough, Clockwork was sitting in a chair at his bedside. "As you probably know," Clockwork continued, "you have died and been brought back, this time as a ghost. You will be staying with me from now on."

Danny blinked up at Clockwork, not exactly expecting an explanation from him right at that moment, before asking. "Won't my staying here be a problem with the Observants?"

"I've already spoken with them about that. In order to allow you to stay here, the Observants and I have had to come to a… compromise. You have been given the task of becoming the master of Space, as I am the master of Time. This way I'll be able to monitor you and make sure you cannot change the timeline too drastically with your newfound responsibilities.

"I realize that this is already a lot to take in at once, Daniel, but due to the Citadel existing outside of time, there is also the chance you could run into your younger self here one of these days. For this reason you will have to choose a different name to go by in that situation. This will most likely be the same name that other ghosts and the Observants will use for you." Clockwork explained.

At the time, Danny didn't quite realize it but all of this was just Clockwork's way of protecting him from the dangers of the Ghost Zone for a new ghost as well as a way for him to fight off the loneliness of living in the Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short! I'm just using it as an introduction to the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Going to the Citadel had been becoming a normal occurrence for Danny lately. He was going there more often just to talk to Clockwork and keep him company. As much as he loved Sam and Tucker, he did enjoy speaking one on one with the ghost from time to time. His best friends tended to be a bit more on the energetic side for lack of a better term, even Sam although she didn't express it as much. Clockwork's usual composed and level headed demeanour was a nice chance for Danny to calm down from the stresses of everything in his life from ghosts to school to his parents' inventions.

Even if Danny did go to Clockwork for the peacefulness most of the time, he was still delighted whenever he got to see Danielle at the Citadel as well. Ever since she had decided to travel, he hadn't gotten to see her much. Although she decided to go on her own, sometimes she needed somewhere safe to rest for awhile, and since she couldn't stay at his house all of the time, Danny introduced her to Clockwork and a few of his other allies in the Ghost Zone. The ghosts had agreed to give her a place to stay whenever she needed and she had been doing so ever since.

Upon arriving at the Citadel, the doors opened for him even though nobody was behind them, as usual. Danny wandered further into the lair to where he most often found Clockwork, usually still at work watching the time streams but managing to greet him nonetheless. Upon entering the room where the time ghost was located, Danny noticed he was not alone. Beside him sat, or more accurately floated, another ghost with a similar cloak to the master of time's but more of a blue colour than the violet the other wore.

"Hello, Daniel." Clockwork greeted as usual, not moving until he was finished up with whatever he was doing.

The other ghost looked startled at Clockwork's greeting, jumping a bit. He leaned towards Clockwork and whispered something Danny couldn't hear. The time ghost simply shrugged and turned around to face Danny with traces of an amused expression. The other ghost turned around as well but kept his head down.

"Daniel, I'd like to introduce you to my… assistant. Cae, you've met Daniel before." Clockwork introduced the two to each other.

"We've met before?" Danny asked.

"No, no, you have never quite met him, but he has met you." Clockwork explained, if that could even be considered explaining.

"Hello, Danny. I am Caelus. I just go by Cae. I've been living here awhile, but I've kept out of the way during all of your visits." Cae said awkwardly.

"Ah, I get it now. I guess that explains why you'd already know me. Well, hello, Cae. It's nice to formally meet you."

"More or less." Cae smiled and shook Danny's hand.

After the initial introductions the trio sat down for Clockwork and Danny's usual conversation. After a few hours Danny decided he should be going home and waved goodbye to the two other ghosts as he left.

The moment the halfa left and the two knew they were alone, Cae turned to Clockwork. "Hey, Clocky."

"Yes, Cae." Clockwork responded, already knowing what was coming.

"Why for all that is good did you let him see me?" Cae exclaimed.

"You cannot hide from him forever. He is your past, it was inevitable you two would meet at some point."

"I could have at least tried."

"But you would fail. You have already met Danielle in this way and that turned out fine."

One day Dani had arrived at the Citadel for one of her usual rests from her travels. Upon opening the door she came face to face with a ghost she didn't quite recognize but for some reason seemed familiar. He wore similar clothing to Clockwork, but that wasn't it.

The stranger was crossing by the door as it opened and turned to face Dani, looking confused for a moment before his face lit up. 

"Dani, it's been so long! I've missed you so much!" He cried as he hugged the halfa clone. After a small moment of shock and confusion Dani yelled out as loud as she could for Clockwork. At her yell the other ghost seemed to get a hold of himself as he let go of Dani and apologized for his behaviour in embarrassment, also something that struck her as familiar in that moment.

Clockwork showed up just in time to witness the scene. "Ah, Danielle, welcome. I see you two have already become acquainted."

The other ghost stepped back to stand beside Clockwork, knocking down his hood as he rubbed the back of his neck which revealed messy white hair. Two things that were very familiar to her.

She thought for a moment before it all clicked in her head. 

"Danny?" She blurted without thinking.

"What? No. Who is this Danny you speak of?" He said, trying to keep his voice calm but obviously failing.

Clockwork placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have analyzed every possible scenario. I believe it is alright to tell her."

The ghost sighed before answering her. "Yes."

"Seriously? Are you okay? What happened? Wait are you another clone? Like me? Why are you here? How long have you been here? Why do you look so different? And old? I mean, not old but you get it, right? Why are you with Clockwork? Is this a time travel thing?" Dani began, with more questions on their way if she wasn't stopped.

"Well, first of all, I go by Caelus now. Just Cae is fine. It's really quite a long story. Why don't we get away from the doorway and go inside? Then I can tell you everything I know."

Cae tried his best to explain everything to the girl, with help from Clockwork when necessary. She promised them that she would not tell Danny about Cae or anything she now knew about him.

After that encounter, Dani tried her best to visit Clockwork and Cae whenever possible. The two always welcomed her with open arms and would make sure she had everything she needed before she went off on her own again. Whenever she left, the two would send her off and excitedly wait for her return. Even if Clockwork never mentioned the excitement.

Dani appreciated it and was delighted to know that she could depend on the other two for help and support whenever she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry it's been awhile! I also apologize if this seems rushed, transitions just not being great, the short chapter, and my overall writing being barely passable. It's been quite awhile since I've written anything and I'm just trying to get back into it. I'll try my best to improve! Thank you so much for putting up with me!
> 
> Just so you know, I went with that specific name after messing around with the Google Translate and the word space. It's been awhile but I think I landed on Latin and ended up changing the word a little bit. I know it's not the best but I'm not great at coming up with names.
> 
> As always constructive criticism, suggestions or any comments are greatly appreciated! I will try my best to respond quickly!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism or suggestions, please feel free to tell me! This is my first work here and I would like to try my best on it!
> 
> Just a quick disclaimer though, I am writing this out of pure self indulgence so if it’s updating very slow or just not to your tastes that’s probably why! Although I’m still not trying to discourage you from reading or giving me any feedback! I really do appreciate it!


End file.
